ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And then there were 14(Rex 14)
And then there was 14 is the 1st episode of Rex 14. Plot A smaller ship is being blasted by a large, orange one, piloted by Vilgax. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Vigax's ship. This causes Vilgax horrible injuries. The smaller ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 14 year old boy named Rex Fourteenason finishes school for the summer holidays. His life is shown here; he first gets in trouble for flying a paper airplane into his teacher's head and started to learn before he got into trouble but every one saw. He then tries to stop the school bullies, Money and TJ, from beating up Bob. gets beaten up and hung by his underwear in a tree with Bob. His Dad shows up in his RV and helps Rex and Bob get down. As Rex enters the RV, he tells his Dad how much he has been looking forward to their camping holiday. When they arrive at the campsite, Rex see's that his Dad wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating worms. Rex told his dad,Rex he noticed a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Rex and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Rex's right wrist, scaring him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Ripjaws. He screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he can't breath but realizes that he has to change back. Back on Vilgax's ship, Vilgax is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two drones to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile,Ripjaws explains his story to his Dad. Rex asks his dad if he thinks he will stay a "monster", but then his dad says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gives him weird looks from Ripjaws. Then a beeping sounds and Ripjaws turns back into Rex in a flash of red light. His dad says Rex should not mess around with the Omnitrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. He see's two drones and he jumps, almost hit with a laser. He turns into wildmutt. One of the drones chases Wildmutt until he bites the drone. Wildmutt defeats the first drone, but then the Omnitrix times out and he reverts back to Rex. He is knocked to the ground and is getting targeted with the laser from the second drone. His dad appears and hits the second drone with a shovel repeatedly, destroying it. Then, Vilgax learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a bigger one to Earth. It lands where Rex found the Omnitrix, destroying the pod. Dad comes by later and thinks he has a bad feeling about it. He lectures Rex back at the RV. The radio then talks about an attack of some sort from a giant robot. Rex realizes it must be a drone.They go near the campsite. Ben turns into Diamondhead and fights the drone while His dad evacuate the area. Diamondhead learns he can reflect the blast and destroys the drone. Vilgax learns of the destruction of the drone and says that the Omnitrix's user is a worthy adversary. It is morning his dad is packing. Rex has gone. Noteworthy Events Edit Major Events Edit *The Omnitrix is sent to Earth and locks onto Rex's wrist. *Vilgax starts hunting down Rex and the gang to take the Omnitrix. *Vilgax is injured during a space battle with Xylene and has to have his body restored during his quest for the Omnitrix. *Rex first transforms into Ripjaws, Wildmutt and Diamondhead. Minor Events Edit *Rex starts his summer trip with his dad. Debuts Edit *Rex Fourteenason *Dad *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones *Money *TJ Omnitrix Alien Debuts Edit *Ripjaws *Wildmutt *Diamondhead Characters Edit *Rex Fourteenason *Dad *Money *TJ *Rex's teacher *Bob Villains Edit *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones Aliens Used Edit *Ripjaws *Wildmutt *Diamondhead Errors Edit *When Rex leaves the classroom, for a few seconds, his collar is white instead of black. *When Rex was turning the dial for the next alien to turn into, the Omnitrix's ring is grey instead of black. *In many scenes, the button on the Omnitrix moves. In some scenes, the button is on the other side of the Omnitrix and sometimes it appears on both sides. Quotes Edit Allusions Edit *The title And Then There Were 14 is a reference to the detective fiction novel And Then There Were None, written by Agatha Christie. *The space battle at the beginning is a reference to the opening scene of Star Wars Episode IV. Trivia Edit *The two's first stop is Yosemite Park. *When Money is bullying Bob, he has a cash register design on his t-shirt *This is the only episode in the franchise that does not have the opening sequence Category:Rex 14 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres